


A Consort's Wedding

by Azamir



Series: The Consort's Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance/submission, Forced Marriage, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Solfinnur is the clan chief's son, but he is of the third gender, and the foreign king has recognized it and wants him for a consort, to seal the deal on the peace. So, they have a wedding.(I was in the mood for some forced marriage kink stuff, so... I wrote it. Just random OCs, the "worldbuilding" was on the fly, this was mostly just to get a setting that would make this forced marriage thing fly. Please don't expect too much, I wrote this in one day. Just to get it out of my head.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Consort's Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Consort's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this might be considered dub-con, as with any marriage that the parties are pressured into. If these themes are not for you, I suggest you go now. 
> 
> (It's rather gentle, but the underlying theme will not stop just because there is no actual violence involved.)

Solfinnur was lean and muscled, his light brown hair was arranged in complicated plaits that hung to the center of his back. His mother had done his hair, softly speaking to him all the while, giving him some last advice to handle the situation he was thrust into. His father had only arrived to collect him from the tent he had been prepared in – bathed and clothed, hair plaited, the last stubble shaved from his chin.  
  
His beard had been the first painful loss, but he knew it would not be the last. He had worn his people’s beads braided into his beard ever since it had been long enough to do so, as it was the custom for adult men. But he would no longer have the role of a man of his people, so to celebrate the engagement, his beard had been given to his fiancé as a gift. The first step of his surrender to his future husband. Mere three days ago.  
  
In return, he had received a figure of a deity of fertility. He was not so young and naïve to not realize that the shape of the figure was clearly meant for it to double as an intimate toy. He had thanked his finacé, and prayed to his own goddess that his shame was not too visible on his cheeks.  
  
And now, dressed for the last time in the skirt of his people, with the colors of his clan woven into the well-known pattern, he went to his marriage, and once the vows were spoken, he would be under the authority of his new husband, and travel to his husband’s homeland and be his consort.  
  
He knew very little of where he would go. The troops his fiancé commanded had come from the sea, they had attacked Solfinnur’s clan because of the raids that people of Solfinnur’s clans had mounted against their homeland, they said. Solfinnur was the chief’s son, he was needed at home, he had never been amongst the crews that went out to sea, to trade with or raid villages at foreign shores. He had heard stories of many different lands, but he did not know which of these was ruled by his fiancé.  
  
But the troops had come, and even if Solfinnur would never be sure if it was his clan or another that had actually attacked villages that were under the protection of his future husband, they were held accountable. They fought, the foreign troops won. They wanted the raids to stop, and Solfinnur’s clan to pay tributes. And in order to have their demands obeyed even after they would leave, they would take a suitable spouse.  
  
Solfinnur’s father had tried deflecting, saying he only had sons. The foreign king had said that he would take a look at these sons. And he had seen Solfinnur and he had known him for what he was – not a woman, but of the third gender, looking outward like a man, but able to bear children. In Solfinnur’s clan, they had the choice to live any life, to either take up the arms or lead a house as a mother, or learn a craft.  
  
He knew that most other lands were not as free with their omega, as they were most commonly called. Omega often were even more fertile than women, so many lands did not see their place anywhere but as mothers. It had always seemed strange to Solfinnur to restrict someone because of that, since he knew many fierce women warriors, who were only the more fierce for having their children at home to protect. He had liked to carry the arms, to hunt and fight. Now, he knew he would no longer have that.  
  
So, the slow walk to his marriage was the last moment when he would at least in part be able to fulfill the role he had chosen for himself, as a warrior of his clan. Afterwards, he would be a consort. A mother to his husband’s children. A hostage to ensure his people’s obedience.  
  
His father led him from the tent to the open space in the middle of the camp. There, Solfinnur’s fiancé stood, surrounded by his soldiers, and a woman who wore an elaborate dress and probably was some kind of priestess. Solfinnur assumed she would lead the wedding rites. He had no idea how the ceremony was planned, all he had been told was that he would be instructed what to do. The wedding preparations had been done according to his own people’s rites, but the wedding itself would all be up to his fiancé.  
  
When Solfinnur arrived, everyone stopped their idle talks and took up their positions. The priestess gestured Solfinnur to a place, then told his father to step away from him. Then she stepped into the center of the cleared space and started to speak in a loud, clear voice. And, to Solfinnur’s surprise, in his language, with near to no accent.  
  
“Kerem, son of Jamain, step up and state your bidding!” she said with a glance at the foreign king. So, Kerem was his name. Solfinnur had not known, had never been told. Not at the engagement, not before or after.  
“I, Kerem, son of Jamain, have come to take a consort, and bid the gods’ blessing of this marriage.”  
“Who is to be your consort, Kerem, Son of Jamain?”  
“This Omega, Solfinnur of the clan of Gherhaim, is to be my consort.”  
He gestured towards Solfinnur.  
The priestess turned her gaze to Solfinnur.  
“Solfinnur, is it your wish to submit under Kerem, Son of Jamain, to be his consort?”  
Solfinnur knew that his wishes had plenty little to do with what was to occur here, but still he answered “Yes, it is my wish.”  
She nodded, and gestured for him to step up to her.  
“So take off your clothes, Solfinnur, and leave behind your family and clan, so you may submit to your husband and become part of his family.”  
Solfinnur knew that his embarrassment ran hot over his cheeks as he understood her words, but he knew that he had to obey. He took off the wraparound parts of his skirt, until he stood in his smallclothes. Nobody stepped up to take his skirt, so he lay it down in the grass.  
The priestess looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “All your clothes, Solfinnur. You will leave everything behind, to properly submit.”  
Solfinnur knew that he must be beet-red. He glanced around, but of his clan, only his father, mother, brother and some of the elders were present. His friends were not here, they would not see his humiliation. He bent to take off his smallclothes, and then he stood in the middle of the space, naked for all to see. He did not dare hide his member, unless the priestess scold him for that as well. He held his arms at his side, but lowered his gaze. He did not want to look at others like this.  
  
The priestess took to speak again.  
“Kerem, son of Jamain, your chosen consort has come freely and consented to be your consort. You have chosen well. Step up to him.”  
Kerem took a step towards Solfinnur, close enough they almost touched.  
“Solfinnur, kneel at your husband’s feet to plead your submission. Face him.”  
Solfinnur forced himself to obey, this was not the way marriages were done with his people, but he had no choice. He knelt, facing his husband. He was terribly aware of the fact that his head was at about the height of Kerem’s member. At least, Kerem was fully clothed.  
“Speak after me, Solfinnur.”  
He felt Kerem lay his hands on his head, and he flinched at the sudden touch, but kept his position.  
“I swear to submit and obey my husband and lord, Kerem, Son of Jamain”  
“I swear to submit and obey my husband and lord, Kerem, Son of Jamain.” His voice was low, hesitant, but he forced the words past his lips.  
“I swear to submit to his words and wants,”  
“I swear to submit to his words and wants,”  
“to put his life at the center of mine”  
“to put his life at the center of mine”  
“and to give him all the children the gods bless us with.”  
“and to give him all the children the gods bless us with.”  
“Now, kiss his feet and member.”  
Solfinnur flinched again, but he obeyed. He bowed to the ground, kissing the feet of his husband, knowing very well that this was meant to humiliate him to the deepest. His naked obeisance to the king of a foreign land was the entire point of this ceremony. He hated it, but he was powerless to stop it. He came up from the feet and placed a kiss on the crotch area of his husband’s clothes. It seemed to be enough to fulfill the instructions. He felt Kerem’s hands back on his head, keeping him in his kneeling position.  
“Kerem, Son of Jamain, will you promise to protect and cherish your consort?”  
“I promise.”   
She stepped closer to them, and did something to Kerem’s hands, which still lay on Solfinnur’s head. “May the gods keep your hands and heart strong, Kerem Son of Jamain, to rule and protect your consort.”  
Then, a hand coated in some kind of oil came down over Solfinnur’s back. And down, and down, over his buttocks, then between his legs, and he wanted to snap them closed, but Kerem’s hands in his hair held him in place and he didn’t know how to move away with his head held like that and so the hand sneaked further until it was on his folds and rubbed a circle of the oil there.  
“May the godess bless Solfinnur’s womb and make his heart full of love and obedience to his husband.”  
  
Her hand was gone and Solfinnur felt his heart beat fast and the humiliation burn hard in his face and his heart. He didn’t notice her stepping away, only when she spoke again did he register.  
  
“So it is done. The gods bless this marriage, you may rise as husband and consort.”  
  
Kerem took his hands out of Solfinnur’s hair and reached for his arm, then helped him up by the hand. One of his soldiers stepped up, handing Kerem a piece of cloth. Kerem immediately shook it out and wrapped the cloak around Solfinnur’s shoulders. Then, he addresses Solfinnur directly for the first time.  
“I will bring you to my tent, there you will get proper clothes before the feast is started. Just follow me.”  
Solfinnur nodded, disoriented from the ceremony and its abrupt end, and followed his husband. They stepped into a large tent with a soft-looking bed and several travel chests. Kerem knelt at one of the chests and took out clothes similar to his own – a tunic and the leg-clothes he and his soldiers wore. Solfinnur had never worn any of these before, he knew hosen, but his people wore one hose on each leg, not… a piece of clothing for both legs at once.  
  
He was handed the clothes, and an undyed piece that was smallclothes. He turned from Kerem and let the cloak down, folding it and laying it down on another chest, then quickly putting on the smallclothes and tunic. Then, he held up the leg-cloth.  
  
Behind him, he heard a chuckle, and embarrassed, he turned around, seeing a mocking smile on Kerem’s face.  
“You have never worn a pair of trousers, have you?”  
Solfinnur shook his head.  
“They are comfortable. You just slip each leg into a leg of the trousers and tie the string at your hip.”  
Solfinnur did as he was told, and though it was different, it really was not uncomfortable to wear these trousers. When he was clothed, he pulled his braid out from under the tunic and looked at his husband. Kerem nodded and turned to exit the tent.  
“Come, Solfinnur. The wedding feast will start, but not unless we are there. Let us not keep the people waiting.”  
  
And Solfinnur followed him. What else was he to do, he had sworn to obey this man.  
—

Food on large platters was handed around the people who stood or sat seemingly wherever they liked. A large chest had been brought out for Kerem and Solfinnur to sit on, and Kerem had given a first toast that had started the feast.  
  
Though the clan of Gherhaim was equally invited to the feast, few had joined, most of the revelry was amongst soldiers of Kerem’s troops. Solfinnur’s family was there, his mother giving him a hug, as did his brother. They spoke little, because Kerem’s watchful eyes were on them as they hugged, and Solfinnur did not know what to say to them. They had been witness to his humiliation, and tomorrow, he would leave with Kerem’s troops. He had said his goodbyes already, there was little left, or rather far too much, but all of which would remain unspoken.  
  
Kerem had his hand around Solfinnur’s waist a lot of the time they sat on the chest, well into the evening. He had handed Solfinnur food and drinks, encouraging him to partake and try out the dishes of his people. Then, as the feast died down – Kerem’s people had not drunk alcohol, had just eaten and joked and sung, but were all of clear senses – Kerem stood and took Solfinnur’s hand to help him up. When the stood, Kerem turned to the remaining revelers:  
  
“The consummation will commence in my tent in 10 minutes. My witnesses are called to attend, everyone else may continue the feast or return to their duties or go to sleep.”  
  
Calls and whistles came from the remaining crowd, and the priestess and some of the older men from the crowd stood up to join Kerem. Solfinnur was frozen to the ground. Witnesses for the consummation? Did the humiliations never end?  
  
When he did not move to follow Kerem, his husband turned to him.  
“Solfinnur?”  
He took in Solfinnur’s frozen state and the smile vanished from his face.  
“Did you not know? Is it not common amongst your people? I am a king, if any of our children are to be legitimate heirs, the consummation needs to be witnessed. It’s not hard, you just need to lay there, I will do the work. Come on.”

Solfinnur still did not move. He would not spread his legs for the world to witness. This was just one step too far.  
"Come, Solfinnur. It really is no big deal."  
"No." If it was no big deal, it was not necessary for Solfinnur to endure.

"Did you just say no, Omega?", one of the soldiers said, with a heavy accent.  
Kerem raised his arm, and the man was silent.  
"Solfinnur, just hours ago, you swore to obey and submit to me. Will you be an oathbreaker on the first day of our marriage?"  
Solfinnur looked straight into the face of his husband.  
"You said it was not a big deal. I do not want my wedding night to be a public spectacle."  
Kerem looked into Sofinnur's eyes as he spoke the next words with very precise words.  
"I see that this is a bigger deal for you than it is for me. But it is necessary and I command it. Obey and submit, consort, and follow into my tent."  
His voice was steel, and Sofinnur saw that his soldiers were very attentive. Would they grab and carry him if he resisted? Would Kerem?

He did not want to find out. Vaguely, he was aware of his mother behind the row of soldiers, her hands balled into fists and an angry expression on her face. And his father, holding her back from storming into the group.

No, he had sworn an oath, to protect his people and family from further harm. He had sworn to obey, so he would obey.  
He hung his head and moved towards Kerem, who understood the gesture for what it was, turned around and lead the way back into his tent.  
—

At the tent, several servants were rolling up the sides, so the inside of the tent could be seen. The bed in the center was cleared of blankets and pillows, just the sheets remained. 

They stepped through the entrance, and Kerem stepped closer to Solfinnur and spoke lowly into his ear: "I do not mean for this to be humiliating for you. It is tradition for nobles, so nobody can doubt the legitimacy of their heirs. I am sorry this came as a surprise to you. But I cannot have you disrespecting me in public. And I want this marriage to be recognized by my people as well as yours."

Solfinnur turned to look at Kerem and answered: "I will obey, I will submit, but I will have you know that I only do so under protest. I know that your people have little respect for us of the third gender, but to spear me for the first time while everyone is gawking at us is just too much to just take it. I am - I was a warrior of my clan. You cannot expect me to just leave my pride behind like the clothes you made me shed at the wedding."  
Kerem's eyes had widened while Solfinnur spoke.  
"What do you mean, speared for the first time - I thought they said you were an adult and no virgin?"  
"I am an adult, but I was a man of this Clan. The women liked me for being of the third gender, for my seed would not get them pregnant. I wanted to fight, not be bound to the home and birth children, so I did not lie with men."

Kerem seemed very surprised at that. Then he made a strangled sound and combed his hand through his hair, muttering some kind of curse in his mother tongue.

"By the gods, someone should have prepared you for this. Someone, not me. This will be hard for you, if this is your first time. I'm sorry. I truly am, I thought you were experienced and knew what would be expected."  
Now Solfinnur felt a sense of dread rise in him. What did Kerem mean now? 

"Listen, this witnessing is a ritual, and you will have to trust me that I really do not mean for any of it to be a humiliation for you. You will lie on your back, and the priestess and a councillor will hold your legs. You can shut your eyes and ignore them all. I will be as gentle as I can. I will knot you. But as soon as my knot is inside you, the ritual will be complete and the witnesses will leave. I promise, as soon as we have come that far, they will be gone. Can you submit to me for that long?"

Knot?  
"Knot?"  
Now Kerem seemed confused. "Do you not know about knots?"  
"I know how a cock goes into the folds of a woman or 'omega'. But what does a knot have to do with it?"  
Kerem looked at him with wide eyes.  
"It's a special trait for some men. Their cocks can grow a knot when they are aroused with an omega. It only happens with omega, and once the knot grows to its full size inside the omega, the cock cannot be withdrawn until the knot goes down. Do you… not have any men like this?"  
"Most of our third gender decide to live as men, and there are few to begin with. I have never heard of this." Thinking about it brought the flush of embarrassment back to his cheeks. 

The sides of the tent were all rolled up, and the priestess was hovering near the bed, pointedly looking at Kerem. They were obviously running out of time to discuss this. 

Kerem seemed to realize this at the same time as Solfinnur. He gave a curt nod to the priestess over Solfinnur's shoulder, then he whispered into his ear, "It will be fine, just trust me." Then he pushed Solfinnur towards the bed.

Solfinnur was having too many conflicting emotions at the same time. Embarrassment, a pooling dread, but also respect for Kerem taking the little time they had to at least talk to him and try to reassure him like this. But all of that had to go from his mind. He had a duty. To his people. And to his husband. 

He remembered how he had been afraid when he was going into battle for the first time, and how his brother had told him that it was all right to feel like that, that he just had to remember that he still had a duty and that he had training. He did not have training for this, but Kerem had said he should just lie back. Close his eyes. He would be fine. He had to believe that. 

Kerem helped him out of his clothes, then led him onto the bed. He started stroking Solfinnur's cock, to Solfinnur's surprise. But after a moment, Solfinnur realized that Kerem just was experienced with the third gender, very obviously. To Solfinnur, it had always been a little inconvenient that his folds got wet when he was aroused with his cock, but that was probably the main goal right now. Solfinnur looked down to Kerem, and saw his husband's member, thick and of a reasonable size. He was not a monster, but not small. Solfinnur fought his own nerves, this would be fine, would have to be fine. He needed to submit, it was what he had sworn, what his people needed from him. Submit. Take it. Take that cock inside him. 

When Solfinnur's breath was going faster and he felt the wetness gather inside his folds, Kerem let go of his cock and took his legs, pushing them up and spreading them. Solfinnur was so focused on Kerem that he had forgotten about the others, but when foreign hands grabbed his legs, he flinched and became aware of his surroundings again. The people watching through the opened sides of the tent, and the priestess at his left side, one of the older men at his right. As he flinched, the two grabbed his legs harder, stopping him from closing them. His heartbeat got faster, just short of a panic, but he breathed through it. He needed to focus on Kerem. Kerem was going to make this okay. Kerem had promised to protect him. 

Solfinnur focused on Kerem, who had returned to stroke Solfinnur's lagging cock again, and after some moments, Solfinnur was hard again. Kerem kept on stroking Solfinnur with one hand, the other moved to stroke between Solfinnur's folds. It was a new feeling, he had barely played with himself there, and his lovers hadn't been too interested either for the most part. One woman had shown him that rubbing from the inside could cause him to spill just as the arousal on his cock could, but finding the right spot was tricky and the sensation wasn't that different from spilling just from stroking his cock, so he had never bothered with it on his own. 

Kerem's hands were bigger, his fingers thicker than the women Solfinnur had been with before. He rubbed along the folds, then a first finger pushed inside Solfinnur. As he was wet enough, it was not hard, the second finger went in with equal ease. 

Solfinnur had closed his eyes by now, just focusing on the feelings. The third finger Kerem pushed inside him took a little longer, but with three of Kerem's fingers, the pressure was different and Solfinnur tried concentrating on that. 

After some time, Kerem scissored and spread the three finger inside Solfinnur, stretching him. Solfinnur understood that this was the last preparation, now Kerem would spear him, drive his cock inside him. He tried to relax, to not tense up, he knew that if he did that, it would hurt. 

Kerem's fingers went away, and only moments later, the thick head of his cock pushed into Solfinnur's folds. Kerem had stopped stroking Solfinnur's cock as well, so it was the only sensation he could concentrate on right now. Then, the thick head pushed inside him, and it was a lot more than the fingers. It was a lot.

Solfinnur had made only the barest of sounds all this time, he had always been a silent lover. The stretch brought a suppressed mewling sound from his throat, but neither he nor Kerem really noticed. Kerem drove his cock deeper, deeper, until his balls rested against Solfinnur's folds and he was all the way inside.

Solfinnur opened his eyes at that, looking up into Kerem's eyes, who in turn looked back at him. Solfinnur became aware again how the two people were holding his legs apart, out of the way, making it easier for Kerem to move. They were silent, though, and so Solfinnur chose to ignore them again, focusing on Kerem, who had a glow in his eyes and sweat on his brow and seemed to wait for a signal from Solfinnur. Solfinnur nodded, and that was what Kerem had waited for, for he drove back and slammed into Solfinnur again, and started a rhythm. It was not a slow rhythm, but it was not brutal either. Solfinnur gasped when one fo Kerem's moves pushed the cock inside him to that spot that brought pleasure. Kerem seemed to have noticed, for he tried replicating that thrust and after a few tries, he got better at it, hitting Solfinnur's spot more and more often. Solfinnur gasped with every thrust to that spot, it was so very different from fingers just rubbing there. Also, Solfinnur could not move at all, with the people holding his legs and Kerem pinning him in place, and it was a sudden realization that that aroused him as well. He moaned, and that seemed to be another signal to Kerem. 

His thrust became faster, and Solfinnur felt how with every further thrust, the pressure inside him became more and more, and he remembered Kerem's knot. It must be swelling. Kerem was withdrawing less and less, while the pressure inside Solfinnur mounted, and with a last push, Solfinnur gave a hoarse shout and spilled all over his belly. He felt a corresponding pulsing from Kerem's cock inside him, probably spilling inside him just at the same time. Kerem didn't move, but took a few breaths and then spoke: "I have taken my omega consort, and my omega consort has taken my knot. The marriage is consummated."

Mild applause came from the edges of the tent, then the hands on Solfinnur's legs were gone. A foreign hand was on his belly, suddenly, and he tried flinching, but Kerem still pinned him in place. When he looked, it was the Priestess' hand, which drew something in his spill on his belly. "May you be blessed with a fertile womb, Solfinnur.", she said, then took her hand away and was gone. 

The sides of the tent were all let down in a few moments, though they would have to be re-tied. Kerem's hand guided Solfinnur's gaze back to his husband, away from the tent.

"You were wonderful, my consort, my Solfinnur. Very brave, and you trusted me. I know this marriage is not how you envisioned your life to go, but I will promise to do my best in making it bearable for you. I will listen to you and if I cannot fulfill your wishes, I will give you an explanation. I will honor and cherish your submission, never take it for granted."

Solfinnur did not know how to answer that, and he knew that he would have to see for himself that this was more than empty promises. But at least he could remind his husband of his promises made, should he fall behind them. It was more than he had expected to have. 

"Thank you, Kerem. I will hold you to that." Was all he could say.


End file.
